


Moments

by ScarletteStar1



Series: Jane and Sylvie [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Lesbian Erotica, Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: In which we meet Jane and Sylvie
Series: Jane and Sylvie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050728
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Moments

It happened slowly at first in lots of little moments, moments they might not have noticed, moments they might have missed completely. And then it was there, all of a sudden, throbbing in their marrow like it had always been a part of them, a fiber of their being, a molecule of their makeup without which they’d be useless.

A nonchalant cup of tea became a vessel wherein secrets were steeped and savored. Common compliments became poetic measures by which they crafted vows. Casual touch seared complex patterns into their skin. It wasn’t meant to be; it simply became.

Love appeared so hard and fast they barely knew what it was, let alone what to do with it.

Sylvie said it first, offhandedly, one night when they were leaving the office. Jane was going away to a conference for a week. “I’m going to miss you too much,” Sylvie sulked, but she was playful about it. “I can’t believe you aren’t taking me with you.”

“No one is taking their assistants,” Jane said. She was flipping through files Sylvie had loaded on her laptop. “Besides you’d be bored.”

“I wouldn’t,” Sylvie insisted. “Watching you work is endlessly entertaining. Why do you think I stay here?”

Jane looked up and arched her brows. “Maybe it’s because no other boss would tolerate your sense of humor?”

“I joke because I love,” Sylvie said. Even though it was past six in the evening and they were both getting ready to leave, she’d applied fresh lipstick and brushed her hair. Jane didn’t notice, or if she did, she didn’t say anything.

“Mmmh,” Jane sighed as she tossed her laptop and notebooks into her bag. She didn’t seem to be paying attention to Sylvie at all. She put her coat over her arm, hoisted her bag and took another look around her office. “Is the car here?”

“Yeah, it’s downstairs,” Sylvie said softly. “Have fun.”

“You know these things are never fun. Behave yourself and I’ll see you in a week,” Jane smiled and her gray-green eyes sparkled. It was a real smile. Sylvie could tell because all the delicate lines on the side of Jane’s eyes stretched up toward her temple. Sylvie’s stomach did a flip. She looked down at her feet. “Oh, don’t look so glum,” Jane scoffed. It wasn’t unusual for her to embrace Sylvie, especially if they were going to be apart for a few days. After all, they’d become friendly. So, it was not unusual in the least when Jane stepped forward and put her arms around her young assistant. What was unusual about this particular embrace was the way their cheeks brushed together, the lingering glow it left throughout Sylvie’s entire body, and the way in which Jane sighed, “Oh you smell so good,” as she pulled away again. And then, as she drifted out the door and away from Sylvie, she called over her shoulder, “Love you too!”

And that was the moment on which they both looked back and said, _That one. That was the one after which nothing was ever the same._


End file.
